


Home Visit/House Call

by Alexilulu



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Doctor/Patient, F/M, First Time, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexilulu/pseuds/Alexilulu
Summary: School-mandated therapy sessions in the wake of repeated disaster are beginning to get on Sadayo Kawakami's nerves. How's a girl supposed to work when they make her waste time on this shit? And she's about had it up to here with this perky doctor they've got doing them, too.
Relationships: Kawakami Sadayo/Maruki Takuto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	Home Visit/House Call

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Title: Help, I'm Barely Coping With How Crazy My Life Is, and My Therapist Keeps Staring At My Boobs, But I Kind of Like It?
> 
> Really just trying to find my feet writing again, so why not return to an old favorite: writing Sadayo being depressed but sexy about it?
> 
> Inspired by the gorgeous art of [Bufudynamics!](https://twitter.com/bufudynamics/status/1233253828952240134?s=20)

“So!” The door into the nurse’s office slides open with an energetic slam, startling the ever-loving  _ shit _ out of Sadayo; she’s lucky that she manages to both not fall off the bed she had been reclining on or drop her phone. The door closes slightly more normally after the new entrant steps inside, taking a seat on one of the little doctor rolly seats that are always laying around places like this. “Getting some rest, Ms. Kawakami?” Dr. Maruki says brightly, clicking his pen and already making some inscrutably long note on his clipboard. 

“Well, you  _ were _ kinda late.” She replies, sitting up and straightening out her skirt.

“Right, right, I let the time get away from me, sorry. So many students, so many notes to take…” He shrugs innocently, smiling like he doesn’t have a care in the world. Whatever perky hole they pulled this guy out of, they should put him back, Sadayo thinks. “Anyway. We’re here to talk about you. How was today?”

“Fine, mostly.” Sadayo fidgets with her phone in her lap, turning it over and over in her hand. “The kids seem like they’re doing better these days. It’s been a few months, you know? They’re back to normal.” Ever since Kamoshida’s fall from grace, the school has been kind of been at a dull roar of craziness. And then Kobayakawa...Well, his bright idea to hire a therapist stuck around longer than he did. Daily check-ins with all the staff, weekly with as many students as he can find time to pull out of class or fit in during lunch break. The guy’s a whirlwind. Whoever has the energy to do that every day and keep going could probably get hit by a bus and jog it off. Reminds her of a certain someone...

“Good.” Maruki makes another note, looking back up at her and jiggling his foot. “And...how about you? Are things good?”

Her eyes instinctively track down to her phone, then back up at him. Only twenty more minutes, and she’s supposed to be on at ‘work’. God help her if someone actually calls right when she’s just getting on the clock, she’ll be later than yesterday’s delivery takeout. “I’m fine. Just wanna catch my train, you know?”

“Right, right.” He makes another note; what,  _ anxious about trains _ clinically significant, pal? “Well, I’ll try not to keep you longer. No major life events? Nobody come to you for a shoulder to cry on?”

“Maybe about midterms, but that’s normal.” Putting the easily-confused kanji on the written exam was maybe a little mean, but if they can’t tell the difference between a  _ donburi  _ and a well, then they’re gonna have a hell of a hard time ordering dinner. “Just...the usual.” Not like she’d ever say a fucking word about anything else she’s up to.

“Hmm.” Maruki grunts, bringing the back of his pen up to his lip, tapping it softly. “You’re a very closed-off woman, Miss Kawakami, did you know that?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She crosses her arms, frowning. “I just—” Her phone buzzes against her chest, startling the hell out of her yet again. “Sorry, I need to take this.” She stands up quickly, slipping past him and out into the hallway.

“Yes, this is the Victoria Housekeeping Service, Mr. X speaking. Becky?”

“Yes. Can I call you back?” Sadayo hisses. “It’s a  _ really _ bad time.” Turning back over her shoulder, Sadayo kicks the door shut in that stupid doctor’s face before he can get a hand in the way, holding it shut with her heel. “Like,  _ really  _ bad.”

“I have a client for you in the next ward requesting you specifically.” There’s an especially long pause and the sound of some paperwork shuffling. “He’s paying double normal rates if you can be there in thirty minutes or less.” The sound of a wad of money flipping through her fingers drowns out Maruki begging her to let him out of the nurse’s office. 

“I’ll be right there. Text me the address, thanks, bye!” Sadayo clicks the phone silent and swings the door open, barging past Maruki to grab her bag. “Sorry, doctor, something’s come up and I really can’t miss that train, bye, see you tomorrow!” Sadayo calls over her shoulder as she brushes past him again, moving as fast as her modest heels will allow.

“O-okay! See you tomorrow, I guess!” Maruki’s dispirited voice chases her out of the school, but by the time she’s in the station bathroom changing into her ‘work’ clothes she’s already forgotten how sad he sounded to see her go.

* * *

Several long, surprisingly enjoyable hours later, Sadayo is relaxing in a late-night cafe with a cup of coffee and thinking about how nice a very long, warm bath is going to feel before bed when her phone rings. She stares at it, weighing her options. Another client would  _ definitely _ help her financial matters, but with the extra pay from her first and so far only meeting of the night she could afford to take it a little slow. 

She picks up the phone on the third ring.

“Yes, Becky here.” She says, leaving off the customer service voice for Mr. X. He’s all business anyway, not one for playing around. She kind of appreciates him, honestly; the kinds of horror stories she hears about this line of work from the other girls and on the media are a far cry from her work here.

“Mr. X again. Another one for you, ma’am.” She also appreciates his tendency to defer to her experience, too. “They’re a new client and close by your previous client’s location. That said...he seemed a little confused about the service. He’s already paid the standard cost for your time, but seemed very open to...additional services. I trust that you’re willing to negotiate your services fairly and equitably when it comes time.”

“Of course. How long do I have?”

“Rather indecisively, he requested whenever you are ‘feeling up to it’. I told him that he should expect you in short order.” The apology in Mr X’s voice is enough to smooth over any annoyance at such a wishy-washy answer, honestly. 

“Fine, fine. I’ll be there in a jiffy.” Sadayo sighs quietly to herself after she hangs up. She’d been enjoying herself, but it’s time to get back to reality. It’s not as if she’s doing this for fun, anyway. Finishing her coffee, she tips the waitress (who seemed rather enamored with her maid outfit, for whatever reason) and heads for the address provided. Small, pre-war apartment buildings that look like they’re about ready to fall over if someone sneezes in them give her the heebie-jeebies, but the clients there are...mostly okay.

Mostly.

“Hello, Victoria Housekeeping Service!” Sadayo calls in her customer service voice, knocking twice on the door. “Takuto-chan, I’m here for you~!”

Wait, who does she know with such a weird name? It’s right on the tip of her—

“Please, come i—” The scruffy, slightly cute doctor from school freezes in his doorway, eyes as big as saucers. “Miss Kawakami?”

Oh, shit.  _ That _ Takuto. His jaw flaps uselessly open, his eyes darting up and down her entire body and making her feel entirely more naked than she usually does in this getup.

“Would you mind letting me in?” Fuck the customer service voice. “It’s freezing out here.” And fuck this dude, she thinks when he finally manages to shuffle to the side and make her push her way into the tiny apartment. God, her boobs (thanks, push-up bra for really throwing them out front and center) brush the front of his shirt as she passes him and she swears he’s gonna have an aneurysm for about half a second before he finally relaxes and closes the door.

“I…guess we’re meeting a little sooner than we expected, huh?” Maruki laughs haltingly, not turning away from the door. Is he...shaking, just a little? It’s a cold night, but it’s not  _ that _ cold in here, despite her complaints.

“Look…” Sadayo starts, then stops when he turns around and looks like he’s about ready to cry. “What’s with you?”

“Nothing. Dust allergy.” He takes off his glasses, shaking his hair just slightly in a move that is far too cool for him to ever perform and wiping his eyes with a cloth he produced from somewhere.

“Right. Can we...sit? I don’t know.” She looks back into the room behind her, frowning when she sees a mattress on bare tatami shoved against the wall and a single sitting table in the center of the room. Good god, what did she just walk into? She’s seen better furnished love hotel rooms, which is saying something

“Please. The tatami is pretty comfortable.” He indicates for her to go first, and she walks into the room and takes a seat at the table, frowning at the surprisingly clean flooring. Most of these places, you can’t ever get that floor clean enough without ripping the whole damn thing out. Who knows how many hours she’s spent sexily bending over trying to scrub tatami clean…

“So…” Sadayo starts, trying not to meet Maruki’s eyes and failing miserably. They still look pretty watery, but maybe that’s normal. Maybe he just gets weepy and tired at home, like normal people. No more human whirlwind here, just...human.

...That’s a little sad, isn’t it? But we’re all like that, even the manic doctors, Sadayo supposes.

“So.” Maruki folds his hands on the table, summoning a pale shade of his previous megawatt smile. “I...won’t tell anyone. Obviously.”

“You had better not. What I do in my private life is not anyone’s business.” She replies sharply. “And stop staring at my boobs. It’s weird, especially coming from you.” His eyes rotate upwards instantly, the smile turning a surprisingly cute level of sheepish. Like a schoolkid getting reprimanded, but getting why he’s getting reprimanded at the same time.

“Right. I actually have no obligation to report anything to anyone, unless you’re a threat to yourself or others. And...I don’t think anyone could find a reason to complain about a schoolteacher who moonlights as a housekeeper.”

...Oh, no.

Sadayo actually laughs, then. Like, full on covering her mouth and slouching forward laughing.

“What? Did I say something wrong?”

“I…” Sadayo erupts in giggles before she can control it, holding up a hand. “Sorry. I...okay.” Take a deep breath, girl. “Maruki, do you know what I’m here for? You paid the man over the phone already, didn’t you?”

“Well, yes, payment in advance is rather unusual in my understanding, but a few articles online mentioned it was becoming quite normal for housekeepers to charge ahead of time and only increase their fees for if the cleaning is quite strenuous.” He looks around. “I hope it’s not very strenuous. I try to keep it up myself, but I have been...busy.”

Oh, god, please. It’s too much.

“You’re killing me here. Why do you think I’m wearing this outfit?”

“Cosplay is popular these days, as I understand it. Some of the students are quite serious about it, actually. Fascinating stuff. I never would have figured you for one, though.”

She’s gonna kill him, she’s positive.

“Maruki, when the guy on the phone said ‘full service,’ he had a very different meaning in mind.” Sadayo can’t handle this. The ice flowing through her veins at getting caught out after so long is the only thing keeping her from blowing her top.

“Well, hang on. What other…” Realization dawns upon him. His rather sleepy looking eyes open wider, then his eyebrows practically fly off his face. “Then you…”

“Yep.”

“And I...I…”

“Yeah. Yeah, you did.”

“No...I mean...But...wait. Wait. Why do they…” Another round of understanding blooms upon his face, and it would be beautiful if not for the fact that his eyes immediately fall back to her chest (once again, thank you, push-up bra, for making them the biggest things in the room besides Maruki’s block head) and back up to her face, pinging quickly between these two points until they fall to the table in silent shock.

“The base rate is just for a little bit of foreplay and a hand. Kissing is 16,000 added, getting to use my mouth is double that. The others are...a lot more.” Sadayo is amazed how serene she sounds, considering the rate her heart is going is approximately 500 miles an hour. If it weren’t for how insane this all was, she wouldn’t have minded this, even. If he were just Dr. Maruki, psychologist who she doesn’t know and see every single day for bizarre therapy sessions, she might have even been excited about it. Doctors always love the extra services, and they’re usually kinda fun. Great with their hands.

“I...wow.” Maruki actually laughs once, a sharp bark of disbelief. “Huh. I spent hours on the local help pages, looking at all sorts of ads, and...huh. Guess I missed the fine print.”

“Now there’s the understatement of the decade. The Diet should hire you to go up on TV to talk about when they forget to pass a budget. ‘We simply missed the line that said we had to pass one or the government would collapse.’” 

That gets a genuine laugh out of him. “‘It was an unforeseeable accident, but plans are already underway to ensure that those responsible are punished appropriately for this oversight. We beg your forgiveness.” Maruki says in a fake news presenter voice, bowing his head so low over the table that she thought he was just going to slam it into the wood like a karate kid trying to break their first plank. She cracks up immediately, slapping the table a few times for good measure as she struggles for breath.

Finally, they both stop laughing, and have to confront the reality staring them both in the face. With his hair askew even more than usual, the collar of his shirt unbuttoned and his tie fully undone...he doesn’t look so bad. Sure, he’s kind of disheveled, but it’s a good look for him. Vulnerable, somehow.

What the hell. Is this really the time to be rating the relative merits of fucking your therapist, even if you didn’t ask for him? So what if he’s cute?!

...He did already pay for at least something, though. It’s only right. Isn’t it?

“So.” Maruki is the first to say anything, Sadayo being occupied with a war between her overactive libido and her rational, blood-deficient brain. “Let me make some tea.” He climbs to his feet, crossing to the corner of the room to a cabinet she hadn’t seen and turning on a hot plate.

“You could just kick me out, you know.” She says, looking up at him.

“That would be extremely inhospitable of me.” He tuts after he speaks, shaking his head. “The least I can do after calling you all the way over here is make you tea. I can’t begin to imagine how tired you must be, working all night on top of an early school day.” He turns back, leaning against the cabinet with that megawatt smile.

Oh, no. He’s being a therapist again.

“It’s not that bad.” She can’t put much conviction behind her words, though. “I get enough sleep most nights. My classwork is as good as it would be if I didn’t...work.”

“I’m glad you feel that way.” He tilts his head a little when she shoots him a dirty look, but the kettle’s whistle stops them both from continuing that particular thread. The cup set in front of her is chipped, but the green tea is very well done and perfect for her late-night exhaustion. Maybe she’s more tired than she’s willing to admit, especially after a marathon session with one of her regulars. Does it show? It must be, with how pleased he looks when she finishes her cup in about three sips.

“I’m not really sure why you’re doing this.” Sadayo says after he refills her cup.

“Accidentally hiring a sex worker, or giving you something to drink?”

“The latter, mostly, but we’re gonna have to talk about both eventually.”

“Let’s wait on the former, then.” Maruki inhales, blowing air out his nose and feathering his hair just slightly with the motion. “I guess I’m a little lonely. I thought it might be nice to have someone else in here, even if it was just for a little bit. I’ve lived alone since my college days, but it feels...different, when you’re my—well, our age.”

“I’m younger than you.” She says, fully knowing that she has no idea how old he is, and that he definitely has access to her personnel file. Bluff until they call you on it, she always says.

“Of course.” He nods.

“A lot of guys I meet, they all say the same thing.” Sadayo shrugs. “I like independence, mostly. I don’t think I need anyone hanging around when I want to be alone.”

“Fair enough.” He takes a sip of his tea, nodding to himself. “You must meet a lot of people, doing this.”

“A fair number.” Some awful part of her wants to just tear the bandaid off, say the number that she’s been silently ticking upward for 2 years. Luckily, the rational part of her knows that’s only gonna give the good doctor more ammunition against her. “Like I said, I’ve met plenty of men who...well.” She gestures expansively to the mattress on the floor. “A lot of floor mattress owners. You know that the mattress is collecting dead skin and it’s all getting trapped in the floor because you’re not using a frame, right? That’s how you get mold to form, and if you get mold into your tatami you’ll never get it out.”

Maruki sputters on his tea. “What?”

“Yeah. Mattresses are designed to breathe, but if you set them right on top of the floor, it all just collects inside it and makes this nice warm area for mold. I thought everyone knew that.” Sadayo watches with some small amount of amusement as he snatches up his phone and starts frantically typing something. “You okay?”

“Just...making a note for myself.”

“Right.” He’s so intent on his phone, the look of concentration on his face is almost delicious.

Oh, fuck it. Have some fun, girl. He’s lonely, you’re...not lonely, but not-not lonely, and he already paid. Live a little.

“I fucked a guy for three hours earlier tonight.” The look of shock when his head snaps upright is even more delectable than the one that preceded it. “Not all at once, of course. We took breaks.” He sets his phone down immediately, giving her his undivided attention. “It was okay. He’s one of my regulars, and he’s sweet. Kinda like you, actually. Tall, messy hair, glasses, never seems to shave but never gets a real beard, either. Not that I mind, they’re always so scratchy. Men should know they need to shampoo and condition those things too, you should remember that.

“Anyway. He’s cute, and he always pays well, and he paid double tonight to have me for as long as he wanted. It was really kind of sweet, in a way. Having someone’s undivided attention like that can be fun.” She definitely has that same level of undivided attention now, what with Maruki looking at her with something between confusion and awe. Without giving herself away, she shifts just a little and gets her leg out from under her, slipping it silently across the tatami floor towards him while looking away from him, her hand holding up her chin like she’s thinking about something. “The client always has to provide supplies, of course. We bring a few necessities, but they know what they’re getting into. Usually.”

Her foot slips into his lap, and Maruki goes stone still. Her stocking pushes up against his crotch, gently as can be, and finds exactly what she expected lying in wait inside.

“Miss K—”

“My name is Becky right now.” She coos in her customer service voice, her toes curling and uncurling against his shaft. “And you paid already, so I don’t think I should be just going without giving you everything you asked for. It would reflect badly, you know?”

“H-how very business-minded of you.”

“That’s Becky of the Victoria Housekeeping Service for you!” She says brightly. “Is that a problem for you,  _ Master?” _ The shudder under her touch feels as gratifying as always. Even if she’s doing this for reasons that aren’t particularly great, she can still take a little pleasure, right? She’s only human.

“No.” He says, his eyes tilting upwards as she continues to draw her foot up and down his crotch.

“You want more, huh, Master?” She smiles, finishing the last of her tea and withdrawing her foot. Slipping out from under the table, she advances on him on all fours, grinning all the while. He gives a small gasp of surprise when she kisses his neck, once and again higher up his throat. “Don’t worry. This kind of kissing doesn’t go on the bill.”

“Mmnh…” He can’t even form a coherent word as her hand pushes his shirt up, pressing against his stomach. “Please.”

“Ooh, the magic word. Whatever could you be begging for, Master? I won’t know until you spell it out for me.” She smiles against his skin, already beginning to work buttons apart on his shirt.

“Please...kiss me. Just once.”

“Yes, my Master...” She sits straighter up, cupping his face with both hands and leaning into him hard enough to force him onto his back as she kisses him. He kisses back hard, an arm gently resting against the small of her back. He’s good, better than she would have expected such a nerdy doctor to be. Not his first time, which is definitely a plus. “Just one, you said.” She says in a whisper against his ear, brushing his nose with a kiss as she sits back away from him. “Extras are free, though.” The small noise that escapes his throat...oh, dear. Why did he have to be her type? It’s always the cute, dorky ones.

“Bed. Can we go to the bed? The, uhh, the tatami’s gonna leave a mark.”

“Of course, Master.” Sadayo stands, taking his hand and pulling him to his feet with a (to her, at least) cute grunt of effort. “Right this way.” She leads him over to it, sitting him down on the edge of the mattress. In the state he’s in right now, with a little bit of lipstick trailing up his neck and right on the tip of his nose, he looks like an absolute, beautiful mess. These ones are the most fun, the clients that want you to do whatever you want to them, with just a little prompting. “So, Master, what would you like? You did already pay for hand service, but…” She smiles, bunching up her skirts and lifting them just slightly to reveal more of her panties and garters. “I can always give you a little more of something special, if you want.”

“Can you...take off the pigtails?” Maruki is staring up at her, but not even looking at her (again, to her) really cute lacy black underwear.

“Seriously?” She can’t help but drop out of the Becky voice at that. “I spent like, an hour getting those to cooperate today.”

“Please. I...like your hair down more.” The embarrassment mixing with plain need in his voice...what the hell. It’s not like she’s gonna get another client after this, she needs to sleep. So she reaches up, tugging the ties off and stuffing them in her apron pocket.

“All better, Master?” She shakes out her mane for emphasis, blinking and swatting stray hairs from her eyes.

“Very. How...much is it to get rid of the dress?”

“The dress is free, Master. The bra, though…” With a moment’s fiddling she pulls the whole thing over her head, turning away to set it down across the table (nobody’s floor is  _ that _ clean).

“Leave it.” His eyes, of course, have tracked down to the magic her push-up bra is causing to happen to her boobs. Of course. Not every man can be perfect, but jeez, pay attention…

“Right.” She sits down on her knees in front of him, her hands placed on her thighs. “Well, I think it’s time, Master.” She smiles, looking down at the tent his trousers are pitching. “Try to hold on a little longer. I want you to have fun, you know?” Another moment’s fiddling gets the belt off and his fly open, and he takes care of the rest all on his own, kicking off his pants and sending them flying somewhere across the room. It always makes her a little happy to see someone so eager for her, honestly. It’s a big confidence booster.

“Nnh.” Maruki groans, pushing himself forward a bit and revealing his cock sprouting from a dense tangle of black pubic hair. “I haven’t felt like this in a long time…”

“I understand, Master.” Sadayo says, fully meaning it. Plenty of first timers have the same face he’s put on right now, pained and pleasured in equal measure. Working with only a few fingers, she spreads the nest surrounding his cock out to let it breathe, taking its measure with the tip of a finger. Not particularly special, but...cute. Maybe that’s just the rest of him rubbing off (not yet, of course, hah) on her, but it feels right to call it that. “Let me take care of you, okay?”

Like so many guys before him, Maruki tries, and fails, to keep himself silent when she really starts to give him some stimulus. It’s not particularly unbecoming, in her opinion, but men always have such silly ideas about this sort of thing. She stopped shushing them a long time ago, when she got tired of hearing them apologize about being ‘so loud’.

“That’s right. It feels good, doesn’t it?” Instead, she finds that she enjoys the sounds they make much more when they get a little gentle encouragement. “You don’t have to keep quiet, Master. Enjoy yourself. I know I am.” Slow, soft strokes continue the whole way through, just barely even letting her hand stay in contact with him. Just enough pressure to remind him that she’s here, along with her voice in his ear, her breath on his neck. Watching him is delightful; Maruki is back on his elbows, staring at the ceiling and puffing hard for breath, like someone just socked him in the stomach. It’s...damn it, why is he so cute like this? It’s unfair.

“Don’t...let me finish yet.” He says through gritted teeth. “I can hold on.”

“I’ll make sure you don’t, Master.” She releases him entirely, and the gasp of surprise really does sound like he just got punched in the gut. “Just a moment, my dear Master.” She coos into his ear, pushing a hand up his chest again. “I just wanted to do this again.” She kisses him again, leaning herself against him just hard enough that he’ll feel it, but not hard enough to force him onto his back again. Finally, when she’s had enough of bullying him, Sadayo leans back, popping the aching clasp on her bra and casting it aside. Maruki, in the face of the thing he couldn’t stop himself from focusing on time and time again, is a shade of who he was and so much more in return. The look of pure animal joy on his face is impossible to pass up. “I know how you couldn’t take your eyes off them. Well...here.” She scoots herself forward, placing them just under his chin and cups the back of his head. “Please enjoy them, Master. They’re on the house.”

He takes to the encouragement with gusto, kissing and licking his way across one, and then the other when she shifts to accommodate him. It feels delightful to be worshipped in such a mindlessly gentle way, like an object of reverence. It’s sweet, and she feels like she should reward him, so she returns her hand to its rightful place, stroking just a little bit harder this time. He reacts with gusto, moaning into her breast even as he can’t get enough of them, her skin sticky with his spit. Finally, though, he stops, looking up at her with that same doe-eyed, dazed look.

“I’m...I want you, Miss...Becky.” He shudders with his last word.

“Oh, Master. You have to say it, or else I won’t know what you want.” She coos, sliding herself down his body. “Could it be...this?” She brings her hand away from his cock, pressing his length between her legs, right against her heat. “Or maybe…” She scoots down further, pressing his cock between her still-wet breasts. “Or just…” With the gentlest flick she traces her tongue around the head of his cock in a lazy circle.

Which is right when he comes with a cry that could shatter glass. On instinct, her lips close over it as jet after jet of his semen pours into her mouth, thick and hot. She makes appreciative noises, sucking every drop as it comes until he falls limply down, the springs of his mattress creaking. Even so, when she releases him, he never took his eyes off her, not even when she makes a show of flicking a last bit of his seed from her lip and swallowing it all down in one gulp. That bit usually plays well with the boys, even if it can be a little less than fun in the dietarily-challenged clients cases. This one’s not so bad, though. Yet again, he’s hitting all her favorite spots, despite being the absolute worst person she could be doing this with.

“I’m so sorry, I just!” Maruki sits up in a flash, hunting for cloth and eventually whipping his shirt off his back and trying to mop up his own spit from her breasts until she gently pushes him back.

“Master, did you think I wasn’t here to give you a good time? It looked to me like you had a fantastic time, so no apologies, okay?” She reaches out, booping him on the nose with a finger and standing. He remains seated while she hunts for her bra, producing a wet napkin from her bag and taking care of business before dressing herself.

“I...why did you do it?” Maruki finally manages after she’s dressed, having only just managed to start cleaning himself up after she passed him one of the wet wipes.

“Because you already paid. Because I think you’re a little bit cuter when you’re clueless.” She shrugs. “Do I need a reason to do my job?”

“...Okay.” He sighs, smiling tightly. “I can’t very well keep a working woman from doing what she has to, can I?”

“You better not.” She pauses, giving him a genuine smile. “I had fun.”

“I definitely did.”

“That doesn’t mean you can just go blow your money calling me over all the time.” She fixes him in place with a pointed finger. “There’s no way you make enough money on that school’s budget. Not to mention, if I come over here again and you still don’t have a proper frame for that mattress, I’ll beat you senseless.”

“Got it.” He nods surprisingly evenly.

“Good.” Sadayo turns, heading into the hallway and letting herself out.

“Good night, Miss Becky!” Maruki calls after her, muffled only by the sound of the door closing. Walking back to the train station (after texting N-San about the added services to be charged, of course), she finds herself humming happily to herself. She had fun tonight, for the first time in a long time.

Maybe she’ll wear this god-awful push-up bra to work tomorrow, if only to see him squirm when they have their appointment. The look on his face would be priceless, and she’s finding that she wouldn’t mind seeing more of that embarrassed look sometime soon.

* * *

Wearing the push-up bra was the worst idea she could have ever come up with. What kind of cum-brained idiot made her think that was a good idea? Miss Chouno’s been shooting her dirty looks all morning, and every class (at least, all the boys in said classes) definitely noticed the difference. Why are those hormonal little hounds so good at noticing shit like this? It’s enough to drive a girl crazy. She should have just brought it in her bag and put it on before her appointment, but...well, all her other bras were extremely gross. What’s a girl gotta do to find time to do her own laundry these days?

“Oh. You’re here early for once.” Sadayo remarks when she steps into the nurse’s office after class, finding Maruki already perched on his little rolly seat, dutifully making notes on his clipboard like she didn’t accidentally suck the soul out of him last night.

“A few of the other teachers cancelled on me, so I’ve just been catching up on my documentation.” He smiles like he always does as she closes the door and takes her seat opposite him on the bed. “Did you get a good night’s sleep?”

“Like the dead.” Weirdly enough, she finds herself returning the smile. How fucking weird is this? She gave him (very short) head and now they’re just...doing therapy.

“Good, good. Anything to report today?” She watches his gaze flick up from his clipboard, lingering on her chest for a long moment before a bit of red rises to his cheeks and he looks back down at his clipboard. Okay, maybe the push-up bra goes in the regular rotation. She could get used to the other bits, if it gets him looking like this so easily.

“Nope. Kids are kids, as usual.” She shrugs, pushing herself forward just a little bit with the motion, and sees his blush deepen. Dude, come on, this is too easy. Make it a little harder to tease you, Maruki! “You can look, you know.”

“I seem to recall you telling me it’s weird, coming from me.” He looks further down his page, scribbling something incoherent that definitely can’t be words on the page.

“It was weird before I let you put your mouth all over them, now it’s whatever.” She watches his gaze creep back up, then down again. “C’mon, Maruki. Live a little. Are you doing anything tonight? It’s Saturday…”

“Aren’t you, ahem, working?” The hopeful tone in his voice is cute, yet again. This dude just keeps pressing her buttons, it’s amazing. She pulls out her phone, pressing Mr. X’s contact info and clearing her throat.

“Yes, it’s Becky. I’m going to be taking the night off. Something came up.”

“Actually, we received a request just a moment for you, but we demurred until you would be available. It’s the client from last night, and he doubled his fee again.” Oh, damn it. Sadayo looks up, watching Maruki’s shocked face as he stares back at her.

“...Well, tell him I’m unavailable tonight.”

“Very well. Have a good night, miss Becky.”

“So.” She stands, picking up her bag and returning her phone to it. “What do you drink?”

“Fruit juice, mostly. Oh, I’ve been trying some of the new Ramune flavors, too, those are pretty good.” Oh, you sweet, sweet, incredible idiot. She reaches down, patting his cheek and turning him up to look her in the eye.

“I meant liquor, honey.”

“O-oh.” There’s a moment’s hesitation, followed by the world’s most obvious gulping motion. “I...uh, I don’t usually drink.”

“Well, we’ll find you something. C’mon, up you go.” She hauls him to his feet and gently removes the clipboard from his hands, tossing it back onto the bed. “Let’s go have some fun.”


End file.
